mall_fightfandomcom-20200213-history
Knife-28
"I spawn on a service walkway overlooking the mall. Looking around I see a conveniently placed sniper rifle. I pick it up and start looking for targets." Knife's first post in Mall Fight 2 Knife 28 was the first 2nd generation fighter to enter The Mall during Mall Fight 2, and the longest running fighter still posting. Knife canonically left Mall Fight during the events of Mall Fight 6, and while present in Mall Fight RP didn't return to the Alpha Timeline until briefly in Mall Fight 8 and full time in Mall Fight IX onwards. Appearance Knife stands at 178.5 cm tall, with blue eyes and a mop of dirty blond hair tied back in a simple ponytail. By the time of Mall Fight RP his is body is a finely curated collection of scars and tattoos accumulated over centuries traversing the multiverse. Both his right hand/lower arm and left leg are robotic prosthesis’. The grey metal of his right hand also bears two golden bands set into the ring finger. Knife's outfit has changed over the years, eventually settling on a pair of tan pants, a sky blue t-shirt with Rainbow Dash’s cutie mark on it and a black jacket. Background Little is known of Knife's background. It is known that he grew up with his father who taught him a number of skills that would later become handy in The Mall. He's also smart, having built a Trans-Dimensional portal not long after entering The Mall, and a portable version of the Respawn Matrix. Plot 'Legacy Timeline' 'Mall Fight 2' Knife was present at a number of key events during Mall Fight 2. These include the Weeping Angel incursion into The Mall, the journey to the center of The Mall (and ending up in The Llam), pursuing the Meme Talismans, getting possessed by Sister, trying to save Saber from Sister, becoming a demon, helping Sir DarkSide with the Respawn Watches, and fought alongside a number of his alternate selves against the conglomerate of Tox’s that desired to remove the plot asses from the third iteration of The Mall. 'Mall Fight 3' Knife teams up with Nega Knife not long after the start of Mall Fight 3, and the two remain together for much of the thread. However when some of the fighters go to the hell of an alternate mall, they find Nega Sister, who has possessed Nega Saber and taken the name Sabrina. Knife follows Nega Knife to hell and watches him fight his sibling, resulting in both of their deaths. Knife then takes their weapons and creates a crude grave for the two near the clocktower in The Mall's park. These events are then erased by the reboot at the end of Mall Fight 3. 'Mall Fight 4' During Mall Fight 4 Knife set off a device that brought the twin timelines of Mall Fight 4 and Mall Fight 4.5 closer together. 'Mall Fight 6' After retiring to open a 2nd hand bookstore following the events of previous Mall Fights, Knife recruits Nega Knife and Eldritch Abomination Pony to help him find Saber, who has gone missing. This leads to the events of the pilot of Where in The Multiverse is Knife-28?, resulting in Knife being lost in the Multiverse with no way of returning home. 'Beyond The Mall' Knife was left traversing The Multiverse for several hundred years, crossing over with numerous other forum RP's and universes in that time. Along the way he lost his right hand and left leg, replacing them with robotic prosthetics. One one of his many adventures, Knife reunites with Nega Knife, who has since found Saber and is excited to bring Knife home. Knife however is reluctant to leave before he finishes his mission, and despite Knife's protests Nega Knife stays to help him. Though the two successfully prevents the planet's civil war, Nega Knife is killed accidentally by a motorist while he and Knife are out celebrating. Distraught, Knife uses Nega Knife's universe hopper to travel back to the universe Nega Knife came from, and finds himself on the refueling station Gashog-2. 'Ascension Timeline' 'Mall Fight RP' Knife was attempting to clean up Gashog's crime problem with The Mall docked with the station, depositing the fighters. The Fighters wiped out the gangs and instigated themselves as the ruling criminal element of the station. This caused a schism between the fighters and their Knife, who Knife approaches disgused as 82-Efink, Knife's Llam counterpart. The two (with Rebus' and Pinkamena's help) blew up the Fighter's crime mansion, and both Knives fought with Salt. After The Mall was finished refueling Knife elected to go with The Fighters. Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists